


I already lost you once (could I really survive losing you again)

by greenarrow12123



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Love, STEVE IS ALLIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEEE, Why do I do this to myself, diana must make a choice, reunited, steve was dead but is now alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenarrow12123/pseuds/greenarrow12123
Summary: The war is over and Diana is lost in a new world mourning the loss of her Steve. However, that all changes when the Angel of Destiny comes to her with a proposal; defeat the new great evil that is arising and Steve will be returned to her. Will she accept? Or does the deal come at too great a cost?





	1. proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Charmed and I came across the episode when the Angel of Destiny took Leo as motivation for the Charmed ones to defeat the all power evil. Sooo that’s how this was born. I hope you guys enjoy!!!!!

Diana didn’t know what to do. The war had been over for months. But she couldn’t go home. Ares was destroyed. But Steve was gone. 

Etta took her in and helped her find a job. She taught her how the world worked and how to survive. Charlie, Sameer, and the Chief stopped by often. But going out with them just wasn’t the same without Steve. 

“ _Diana_.” 

Diana shot up in bed, her hair sticking to her sweat ridden skin. She slammed her eyes shut taking a deep breath to settle her racing heart. When she opened them, she was met with the sight a beautiful woman in a long white cloak standing at the foot of her bed. 

“Diana Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, God Killer.”

Diana quickly flew out of bed grabbing the Lasso of Truth off the nightstand, “Who are you?” 

“I am the Angel of Destiny. I have a proposal for you. However, you will need the proper motivation.” The woman waved her hand and a bright white light shot through the room, a figure appearing from it. 

Diana’s eyes widened and she took a step back as she whispered, “ _Steve_?” 

The man himself was the picture of bewilderment. He shook his head in confusion before looking down in shock, his hands patting up and down his body, “ _I’m still alive_?” 

His head rose slowly and his eyes met Diana’s. 

“Diana? _Diana_?!” He tried to take a step forward but was met with a wall of resistance. His head swung around to throw a glare at the other woman before turning back to Diana, his eyes softening, “Diana, what did you do?” 

“This was not I.” She whispered softly.

“No. Major Trevor. It was I. I am offering your angel a deal. If she will take it.” 

“What kind of deal?” Diana gritted. 

“ I need you to defeat a new evil that is arising.” 

“And if I do?” 

“If you do. I will give you back your Steve.” 

Diana’s eyes narrowed and she took an aggressive step forward, “He is here right now, is he not?” 

The Angel snapped her fingers and Steve’s eyes widened before he vanished. 

Diana rushed forward meeting the same wall of resistance Steve had met a minute ago, “What did you do? What did you do to him? Bring him back!” 

“You must listen.” 

Diana backed up and whipped the Lasso out at the Angel, but it froze an inch before touching her. Diana tried to yank it back, but it wouldn’t budge, “I will not listen until you _bring. Him. Back_.” 

The Angel sighed and she waved her hand once again, Steve reappearing at her side. 

Steve groaned grabbing his head, “Well, that was so not fun. Diana, could you try not to piss her off again, please?” 

“Will you listen now?” 

Diana nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off of Steve. 

“There is a great evil coming. It is worse than anything you have ever seen. Worse than even Ares. Only you can defeat it. I offer Major Trevor as your motivation. You defeat this evil and I will return him to you.” 

Steve growled, “And what’s the catch?” 

The Angel nodded, “I am leaving Major Trevor with you. He will be permitted to assist you in the destruction of this evil. Defeat the evil. He remains yours. However, if you fail,” she paused, “I will take him back. Will you accept?” 

Diana’s gaze swung to the Angel trying to read her. 

“Diana,” Steve whispered causing Diana to look back at him, “this doesn’t sound right.” 

Diana took a deep breath and looked Steve straight in the eyes, “ _I want more time_. I cannot lose you again,” She turned back to the Angel, “I will accept.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry this took so long. I was having issues planning out where I wanted to take it and I couldn’t make it work. But I figured it out and there should be about 5 chapters. Possibly a few more but it’s looking like that many. Once again sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy!!!!

“No!” Steve shouted, “Diana-“. 

But his words were cut off as the Angel waved her hand and Steve’s voice became silent. He looked down in shock as his mouth continued to move but no sound came out. He turned angrily to face the Angel his mouth running continuously, his face turning red, and his arms swinging around frantically.

The Angel turned back to face Diana, “Then we have a deal.” 

Diana nodded solemnly. She knew that this was the right decision. She had a chance to get Steve back and she would do anything in her power to make sure that she succeeded. Her gaze slide over to Steve, his was body tense, his eyes darkly glaring at the Angel. After a moment of silence, his eyes jumped over to meet hers and they softened. He tried to say something to her, but nothing came out and his body sagged in defeat. 

“I have said all that I have come to say. You know what you must do. I wish you luck.” 

And with that the Angel vanished, the bright flash of light once again spreading through the room. Diana and Steve cringed back until it cleared, their eyes blinking frantically before once again their eyes met. 

They stood in silence staring at each other until Diana whispered, “Steve.” 

She took a hesitant step forward unsure of what to do. Steve opened his mouth to say something but slammed it shut worried that nothing would come out. He couldn’t even begin to piece together what was happening. He knew he had been dead. But now he wasn’t. He believed Diana would succeed, but what if something happened? She would have to lose him all over again. 

Without another thought, he rushed forward stopping an inch away from Diana, his hands rising to hover over her body, hesitant to touch her. 

“What have you done Diana.” He whispered.

“What I had to do! What is the matter with you? You died Steve. _You died_. I watched you die. I have been living life without you. You were gone. And now I have a chance to get you back. Did you truly believe I would not take it?” She yelled as she took a step toward him. He stumbled back slightly she poked her finger at him. 

“I don’t deserve-“ 

“This is not about deserve. This is about believing. I believe I can do this. Believe in me. You wanted more time. You have received it. All you need to do is believe.” 

“Diana-“ 

“I have learned much from this world in these past months. It did not take long for me to see humanity for what it truly was. How the dark comes with the light. You cannot have one without the other. But that does not mean that we can do nothing. We do something. And I must do something. And you can help me. If you wish.” 

“Diana-”

“Do you not trust me?” Her voice strong was not wavering but her eyes were pleading with him. 

“Of course I trust you. It’s not you I don’t trust. It’s that woman.” Steve’s face hardened at mentioning the Angel. 

“But you trust me. So trust me when I say that this was the right thing to do.” 

“Alright, Diana. _Alright_. I’m with you.” 

Diana nodded as her hand reached up to run through her hair. Steve’s watch on her wrist caught a piece of sunshine and reflected back at Steve. His gaze shot to the watch, his eyes growing wide. His mouth opened to say something as he stepped forward, his hand rising to gently cup her face when the door slammed open behind them. 

Steve and Diana shot apart as if they had been shocked.

“Diana! Oh, sorry to disturb, I didn’t know you had company and I-“ Etta gasped, “Steve?!” 

Etta ran forward pulling Steve into a tight hug, his arms sticking straight out behind her back. For the first time in months, Diana let out a small chuckle. 

“You aren’t dead! How aren’t you dead? Diana, how is he not dead? Diana, did you do some mystical power things?” 

“It was not I.” 

“But he’s here to stay?” 

“For the time yes.” 

“What does that mean?” Etta questioned worriedly.

“Nothing we need to talk about now,” Diana said. Steve’s head snapped to look at her, his eyes narrowing.

Etta nodded her eyes wide as her head snapped back and forth between Diana and Steve’s staring contest. She slowly backed out of the room, “Um….I think I’ll leave you two alone.” And when she received no response she quickly scurried out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. 

“Nothing to worry about?” 

Diana sighed dropping to sit down on her bed, “Steve-“. 

“Diana, this isn’t good. You need to defeat someone more powerful than Ares. And you don’t even know who!” 

Diana stood up, “Then let's go find out.” 

Steve stepped forward grabbing her arm and she immediately froze. Behind her, Steve froze as well. She turned around slowly, Steve’s hand not leaving her arm. When she offered no response, his hand slide down to her wrist and rubbed over the watch. 

“Steve.“ 

“ _Diana_.” 

He stepped up close to her, his head lowering to rest his forehead against hers. When their faces were just a breath away she turned, and he leaned down to rest his forehead against her temple. 

“I cannot do this. I cannot lose you again.” 

“You are never going to lose me.” He pulled back and his head reached under her chin lifting her head to look at him. 

And before she knew it his lips were on hers. The second they touched Diana felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. His lips were gentle under hers as she pushed herself up against him, her hand reaching up to tangle in his hair. 

In response, his arms rose to wrap tightly around her, one hand snaking around her back while the other rose to weave into her hair, pulling her close. His lips were soft but unyielding against hers and Diana moaned as his mouth forced hers open. 

With a gasp, Diana pulled away as Steve peppered kisses along her jaw. And as Steve’s hands mapped out Diana’s body Diana placed her hands on his shoulders and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Steve’s hands settled on under her shirt on her lower back, anchoring her against him. 

Diana’s mind flashed back to the night they had shared all those months ago. To the feelings that hadn’t gone away. To the pain, she had endured all these months that she had been without him. But now he was here again. And all she could think about what how much she had missed him. And how much she loved him. 

She pulled her head back from his with a gasp and smiled taking in his flushed cheeks, mussed hair, and his red lips that were quirked up into a smile. 

She brushed a hand over his head, smoothing down his hair before leaning over and gently pressing a kiss to his cheek. And then his forehead. And then his jaw. 

“I love you too.” Diana mumbled. Those were the words she should have said months ago. The words she had regretted not saying every single day. The words she had been given a second chance to say. 

She felt Steve freeze against her. 

“I didn’t know I could feel this way about someone.” 

Diana grinned and Steve weaved his fingers into her hair, his thumb sweeping across her cheek. She leaned into his hand closing her eyes with a soft sigh before mumbling, “You saved the day. Now you must help me save the world.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it's delving into the deeper part of the story! Hope you enjoy!!!!

Silence permeated the room as Diana and Steve sat on her bed, five feet apart. Not looking. Not touching. Not talking. 

Steve coughed lightly and quickly threw a glance at Diana, her back was straight and rigid as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her, “What are we supposed to-“ 

“I do not know.” 

“Okay.”

Not just five minutes ago they had been happily kissing as if nothing was wrong. But they couldn’t avoid it. Neither one of them knew what was going to happen. Neither one of them knew what to do or where to start. 

Diana glanced at Steve, but as she saw him turn toward her again, her head snapped forward. Steve cleared his throat, “Maybe, we should sleep?” 

She glared at him incredulously, but he just shrugged with a gentle smile and her eyes softened as she nodded in agreement. 

“Alright.” 

Diana slowly stood up and quickly slipped under the covers. Her eyes focused on Steve as she watched him walk around the bed. His hand gripped the blankets, but he froze and dropped them before sinking down to the floor. 

Diana crawled over to the edge of the bed to peer down at Steve lying uncomfortably on the ground.

“What are you doing?” She asked flabbergasted. 

He looked up at her with a confused expression, “Going to sleep?” He patted the ground beside him, “Yay comfort.” 

Diana rolled her eyes and pulled back the covers, “Get up here.” 

Steve froze looking in her eyes to see if she was serious and hen he saw no signs of joking, he stood and quickly pressed himself off before sliding into bed beside her. 

Diana reached to turn out the light and the room plunged into darkness. They could hear each other breathing in the dark, but neither said a word. Neither of them slept well that night. Diana lay there barely breathing, pretending to be asleep. Steve rolled agitatedly for an hour before falling into a restless sleep. When he finally drifted off to sleep his hand fell limp between them and Diana accidentally bumped into it when she moved to roll over into another position, jumping back hoping that she didn’t wake him up. But when he didn’t stir, she reached out once more and grabbed his hand, tangling their fingers together and drifting off to sleep.

──────────────────────

Steve jerked out of sleep his heart racing. He ran a hand down his face as he took a deep breath. He glanced over to his side, watching as Diana slept silently beside him. Her dark hair spread out against the white pillow. He reached over pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, she mumbled in her sleep and her nose scrunched up. Steve smiled leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead before sliding out of bed and treading down the hall to find Etta. 

Steve peeked in each room he passed, looking for any sight of Etta. And then he heard a light crash from a room down the hall and followed the sound finding found himself in the kitchen. Etta was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee when he walked through the door. She promptly gasped and dropped her coffee before jumping up and hugging him, “Oh thank god! I wasn’t dreaming. You are alive!” 

He smiled down at the woman wrapped around him. The woman who had been one of the best coworkers he had ever had. The woman who had done so much for him. The woman who had taken Diana in and helped her after he had left. 

“I know I don’t say it enough. But thank you.” 

Etta pulled back looking at him questioningly, but as their met eyes she smiled and nodded. 

They sat down at the table and talked about everything. Etta caught him up on the end of the war. How life was now. How everyone was still mourning the deaths. How everyone was slowly getting their lives back together. How women had been kicked out of jobs now that the men were back from the war. 

She mentioned that Diana refused to talk about what had happened. The only person she would talk to about it was Charlie, who stopped by at least once a week to talk with Diana. One a month, Sameer and Chief would join Charlie and they would have dinner together catching up on each other’s lives. 

Steve hesitated, “And how has Diana been?” 

Etta went silent, her eyes nervous. 

Steve stared at her in apprehension, “Etta?” 

“She’s been fine. In her own way.” 

‘That doesn’t sound too convincing.” He said throwing a worried look back down the hall.

“No, really she’s been fine. But losing you was hard on her. She had so much faith that everything would be alright once she killed Ares that she didn’t even contemplate that she would end up losing someone. Let alone, the man she loves. But she hasn’t let that stop her. She’s been working. To help better the world, in her own way. But it’s not the same.” 

Steve sat motionlessly.

“Last night was the first time she’s truly smiled _in months_. And it was because of you.”

Steve swallowed heavily, “And now she may lose me all over again.”

──────────────────────

Diana woke up. She was exhausted. Even though she had eventually fallen asleep she still felt unrested. She turned over to look at Steve, but he wasn’t there. She shot out of bed and backed up against the wall. Had he been here right? She couldn’t have made that up. Could she have? There were times weeks after he died that she thought she would see him down the street, or in a store, but when she went after him, he would vanish. Had she imagined him this time as well? 

“I’m losing it,” She thought. She walked over to the bed to sit down when her foot kicked something. She looked down and saw a pair of men’s shoes. He was here. Then where did he go? The Angel couldn’t have taken him back right? She couldn’t have failed already. 

“Steve!” 

A loud bang sounded down the hallway and she heard rushing footsteps until the door before her slammed open and Steve ran inside. 

“What?!” He panted. He bent over trying to catch his breath, his face bright red, his eyes were dark with worry, “What’s wrong?” 

He stepped forward reaching out to touch her, but she shot back sinking down onto the bed, she placed her head in her hands and took a deep breath. 

A knock from behind them startled them both and Steve turned around to find Etta standing in the doorway nervously wringing her hands. He waved her off, “I’ve got this.” She nodded and slowly backed out into the hallway closely the door behind her. 

Steve took a step forward, “Diana,” he whispered, “What’s wrong?” 

“I didn’t fail.” She whispered. 

“ _What_?” He said coming closer. She mumbled again and he kneeled down in front of her pulling her hands off her head. Her face lifted to look at him, her eyes dark, “I didn’t fail?”

Steve’s heart dropped and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers, he felt her take a deep breath and he reached around to run his hand down her hair, “You didn’t fail. We have time.”

──────────────────────

Steve watched Diana as she sent out a message for Charlie, Chief, and Sameer to meet her for dinner tomorrow right. 

They didn’t question anything and showed up the next night with alcohol and chocolate. 

Charlie got there first. Diana opened the door and he immediately pulled her into a hug. As she stood aside to let him inside he caught sight of Steve and sputtered pointing at him frantically, before stepping backward, “Nope.” 

Diana walked over to Charlie, “He is really here. It is a long story. Once the others get here, we will tell you everything.” 

Charlie nodded and took Diana’s arm as she led him into the living room. He settled onto the couch and tried to relax, but he kept throwing anxious glances at Steve every few minutes. 

Chief was the next one to show up, “Diana. How are you?” He gave her a hug before turning to look for the others. But he only caught sight of Steve. He took a long look at Steve before turning to Diana. 

“When Sameer gets here, I will explain.” 

He nodded and joined Charlie on the couch. 

When Sameer showed up he didn’t even get through the door before he noticed Steve. He just turned to him with an awestruck expression, “When I said I was worried you wouldn’t make it, that wasn’t permission to do something stupid.” 

A half hour later, they all sat down for dinner. Steve and Diana were silent and everybody shared glances. 

Sameer cleared his throat, “So, what’s going on? Obviously, it’s something other than Steve miraculously coming back to life.” 

“There is another evil arising.” 

Charlie groaned, “No. The war just ended.” 

Chief nodded, “Who is it?” 

“We don’t know.” 

Sameer tilted his head, “So, where is this evil?” 

“We don’t know.” 

Charlie snorted, “Do you know when this is going to happen?” 

“We don’t know that either.” 

“What do you know woman?!” 

Diana shrugged and Steve sighed.

──────────────────────

After hours of talking about everything, everyone went home for the night. Chief and Sameer left after they each talked to Steve for a few minutes. But Charlie pulled Diana aside and they sat on the couch talking. After a half hour, Charlie got up to leave and Steve watched as Diana waved goodbye and thanked him. 

Diana slinked back into her room and Steve followed after her slowly. When he walked through the door, he saw Diana sitting cross-legged on the floor, her eyes closed. Steve, not wanting to disturb her, sat silently in front of her, “Diana?” 

Without opening her eyes, Diana said, “I am going to meditate to try and connect to the Gods. My mother once told me about dimensional teleportation, where one can leave the planet through meditation and converse with others.”

“That’s cool.”

“Make sure not to touch my body while I am meditating. It could prove dangerous.” 

Diana took a deep breath and her breathing settled. It looked as if she was in a type of trance. 

Steve settled in the chair across from her, watching her closely.

──────────────────────

Diana opened her eyes and gasped. 

“My sister.” 

Diana’s eyes widened she caught sight of a woman in front of her. She took a cautious step backward gasping as her bare feet touched the soft green grass beneath her. Her head swung back and forth as she took in the world around her. A cool breeze blew past her, rustling the green trees around her.

“I am Artemis.” 

Diana turned back to the woman and nodded slowly, her eyes wide as she took in the warrior before her. 

“You came here for a reason.” 

“The Angel.” 

Artemis nodded solemnly, “We know.” 

Diana’s brows furrowed, “We?” 

Artemis waved her hand and the clouds in the sky were pulled down and with another flick, they transformed into the likeness of the Gods, “The other Gods. Zeus. Athena. Apollo. All of us.” 

Diana’s heart was racing. If they knew what had occurred, they could help her. Right? “What am I meant to do?” 

But Artemis shook her head, “You are not asking the right questions.”

──────────────────────

Diana’s eyes opened slowly; she was still sitting on the ground, her palms facing up on her crossed legs. She glanced around and caught sight of Steve sleeping in the chair across from her. She wasn’t sure how long she had been gone. It could’ve been hours, days even. But it had been worth it for the information she had received. Artemis had given her what she needed. But as she thought back, her brows furrowed as she tried to remember certain parts, but they were blurry and muffled. Artemis must have blocked out some of her memory, for what reason, she didn’t know. 

Diana slowly pushed herself up into a standing position, her body screaming in pain. It felt as every inch of her had been pummeled even though she hadn’t moved an inch. She took a few stumbling steps over toward Steve, and sat on the chair next to him, curling herself around his body and falling asleep immediately. 

Steve woke a few hours later. He took a deep breath and breathed in hair. With a groan he pulled back from the head tucked under his chin and smoothed down the hair. Diana must have returned from her meditation sometime during the night. With a groan, Steve pushed himself up, holding Diana in his arms. 

She began to stir and he shushed her but her eyes opened to meet his, “I know what we have to do.” 

He pressed a kiss to her nose and then her forehead, “In the morning.”


End file.
